


Smut Prompt 15

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Tumblr Smut Prompts [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Detective Castiel (Supernatural), Detective Dean Winchester, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Written for the Smut prompt list on Tumblr.The phrases were: “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”.“Shut up.” -“Why don’t you come over here and make me.”





	Smut Prompt 15

“Dean, you are the most infuriating man on the planet! The most irritating man to ever live!”

Dean stood with his hands crossed over his chest.

“Don’t hold back, sweetheart, tell me what you really think.”

Cas just sighed.

Dean grinned. “Look, I knew that the bomber was gonna make his move. I knew where he’d be. And I got him, so what’s the big deal?”

Cas glared at him.  _ “The big deal? _ The big deal is that you could have been killed! Why didn’t you call me, tell me where you were going? Why must you always go off half cocked and never call for backup?”

Dean smiled even bigger.

“Half cocked? Baby, I’m full cock, all the time.”

Cas got a bigger bitchface than Dean had ever seen on him.

“Dean, why do you always turn everything into a joke? I could strangle you!”

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”  

Cas got a look on his face something akin to either apoplexy or abject fear.

“Shut up.”

“Why don’t you come over here and make me.”

Cas stormed up to him. Dean flinched, expecting Cas to slug him.

What he didn’t expect was for Cas to grab him by his shirt, pull him close and kiss him.

Dean got over his surprise in a heartbeat. He grabbed Cas’ ass with both hands and pulled Cas’ hips against his.

Cas angled his face and pushed against the seam of Dean’s lips with his tongue. Dean opened his mouth and Cas’ tongue ran over his. That deepened the kiss and it was hot and messy from then on.

Dean ground his hips against Cas’ feeling not only his cock getting hard but also Cas’ 

Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth.

Cas pulled away, looking deeply into Dean’s eyes. Dean stared back, lost in the sea of blue.

He said just one word: “Bedroom.”

Dean grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. When they got there, they kissed more, then Dean pulled away and began to strip. Cas did as well.

Dean got naked first and laid on the bed, waiting for Cas. When Cas was naked, he got on the bed next to Dean and kissed him again.

Dean ran a hand down Cas’ back to his ass. He grabbed one cheek and squeezed. 

Cas pulled away from the kiss and looked Dean up and down. Then he ran his hand over Dean. He pinched a nipple, ran his hand over Dean’s chest and belly. He didn’t touch Dean’s hard cock, just went below it and grabbed Dean’s balls. He lifted them and rolled them around, listening to Dean gasp and then groan.

Dean spread his legs, and Cas got between them. He ran his thumb under Dean’s balls and Dean lifted his legs in the air.

As Cas pressed his thumb to Dean’s hole, he said, “Lube?”

Dean reached under his pillow and handed Cas a half-empty bottle. Cas took it and frowned.

“It’s all sticky, Dean.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, yeah, what did you expect?”

Cas sighed and poured some in his hand. He lubed up two fingers and then shoved them into Dean.

Dean grunted, and Cas smiled at him.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Dean. Too much?”

Dean frowned at him. “No, just surprised me is all. I can take more, Cas.”

Cas smiled at him and crooked his fingers and rubbed over Dean’ prostate. Dean whined and arched his back.

Cas moved his fingers in and out, rubbing against Dean’s protatse every few passes. 

“Jesus, Cas! Get on with it!”

Cas looked up with an innocent look on his face. 

“What’s wrong, Dean?’

Dean frowned. “Too much foreplay, not enough fucking.”

Cas chuckled, but pulled his fingers out. He positioned himself over Dean and pushed in.

Dean’s head fell back and he squeezed his eye shut. “Oh yes, Cas, that’s perfect.”

Cas continued to slip inside until his balls were laying on Dean’s ass. He held for a moment, then pulled back and rammed back in. Dean put one hand on the headboard to avoid hitting his head.

Cas pulled back and slammed into Dean, hard. Dean groaned and met every thrust with a snap of his hips.

Dean grabbed Cas’ shoulder with his other hand and dug his fingers in,

Cas grunted with every thrust and Dean was moaning loudly. Together their sounds mingled like sex music in the room.

Dean grabbed his cock and began to jack himself off, and it didn’t take long before he yelled and came. Cas watched his face, and then chased his own orgasm, following Dean by just a few thrusts.

Cas groaned and pulled out. He fell on the bed net to Dean. 

They laid there, catching their breath and letting their pounding hearts slow down.

Dean chuckled.

‘Wow, Cas, I really wasn’t expecting that.”

“Well, you said to make you shut up. I figured this was the only way to do that.”

Dean turned his head and looked at Cas with a smile.

“I guess I need to piss you off more often.”

Cas groaned. “Please, don’t. How about if I promise to fuck you twice a day, every day that you don’t put yourself in harm’s way?   
Dean kissed him. “You got yourself a deal. But I’m holding you to it.”

Cas smiled. “I never expected anything else.”


End file.
